Domíname
by HanaKei
Summary: Souichi es la cara favorita de los medios, cuando cree encontrar una nueva motivación reaparece lo que creía que estaba enterrado y lo persigue, para volver a hundirlo. Morinaga es el escritor de moda de la literatura juvenil, su vida sencilla da un vuelco al consentir dirigir su obra, encontrándose con un chico excéntrico que se escabullirá en su mente.
1. Sinopsis

**DOMINAME**

_Por: Hana Kei_

_..._

Para todos, el amor es dar todo por quien dices amar, pero Souichi no piensa de esa manera. Siendo hijo del famoso actor Souiji, Souichi es la cara favorita de los medios, formando parte de la distinguida compañía FUIMI, junto con su hermana Kanako Tatsumi. Cuando cree encontrar una nueva motivación reaparece lo que creía que estaba enterrado y lo persigue para volver a hundirlo y quitarle lo que ahora considera lo más importante.

Morinaga es el escritor de moda en la literatura juvenil, a unos meses de lanzar el segundo libro de una trilogía llamada "recuerdos que dan esperanza" con miles de fans emocionados por su lanzamiento. Su vida sencilla da un vuelco al consentir dirigir su obra para llevarla a la pantalla grande, en donde se topara con un chico excéntrico en toda forma, que rápidamente se escabullirla en su mente.

**...**

**les traigo la sinopsis de un nuevo fanfic, sigo escribiendo "Encuentros casuales" jajaja muy pronto subiere el primer capitulo de esta nueva novela/fic... den sus opiniones, los quiere Hana Kei**


	2. Inspiración

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes son propiedad de Hinako Takanada, yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

Notas iniciales: Aqui el primer capitulo, empezando a leer descubrirán de quien se trata, quise darle esa magia, pero si se confunden, puedo ponerlo en el inicio debajo del nombre del capitulo, todo con tal de que desfruten la lectura. sin mas a leer, los quiere Hana kei.

**CAPITULO UNO- INSPIRACION**

_por: Hana Kei_

El cuarto a oscuras hace que la inspiración me brote de entre los dedos y se deslice entre mi piel hasta iluminarme la imaginación. Mis oídos escuchan la suave sensación de la lluvia caer por la ventana, respiró hondo el aroma de mi café caliente y tomo un trago.

Rolo los ojos por la habitación. Apenas y vivo en un pequeño departamento en la zona central de Tokio, pero la extravagancia nunca fue lo mío. Chasqueo los dientes en busca de algo más que añadir, el líquido que se resbala en mi garganta me llena el interior de calor. Bofo en el vacío, no sé qué más escribir, estoy bloqueado.

No es tan fácil como parece, es lo que le digo a mi editor, pero no parece comprender, al ver la hora me percato de que he perdido media hora analizando las gotas de lluvia que se resbalan en la ventana, reviso el manuscrito en busca de algún seguimiento pero nada, sigo en lo mismo.

Los sueños se han ido nublando con forme avanza el tiempo, al principio solo eran micropelículas en mi cabeza en forma de sueños, y después recuerdos espontáneos. Muerdo la goma de mi lápiz después de hacer una anotación, necesito un nombre para un nuevo personaje.

No dejo de darle vueltas a el ultimo sueño, fue apenas una mirada pero sé que significa algo, solo que no tengo idea. Todos los sueños anteriores se unían al final, como una red de recuerdos que regresan a tu mente, sin duda era algo que tenía que registrar para no olvidarlo, y así nació mi primera novela, no tenía la intención de mostrarla, no al inicio. Y por supuesto, me opuse a que realizaran una película en base a ella, amo a mis fanáticos, pero es solo que no creo que sea tan buena como ellos creen, son solo un montón de piezas que intente unir, pero que aún no les encuentro significado.

No tengo televisión, ni línea telefónica. Vivo del internet, como cualquiera, aunque esté lleno de páginas que ya visite, y mensajes que he releído una y otra vez para subirme el ánimo. ¿Amigos? Sí, pocos. Dos, uno, en realidad no es que me preocupe por ello, ya cambiara todo algún día.

Tomo unos vaqueros de la cama y me acomodo unos zapatos casuales al salir, sin prestar atención tomo algo del perchero. Uno para cubrirme del frio y otro para la cabeza, con los lentes que ahora se me hiso costumbre portar, aunque los deteste. Ya no llueve a _chubascos _aun así está lloviendo, quiero empaparme y regresar con un resfriado, tener una aventura que contar en las redes sociales—me sonrió a mí mismo al sonar tan miserable, esquivo un charco y tambaleo al echarme a correr—me paro en seco, frente a mi hay una aglomeración de personas, que avanzan hacia la carretera, logro ver un accidente de coche, las ambulancias pasan a mi lado dejándome helado el corazón, me tiemblan los brazos. Con las manos en los bolsillos me acerco, los parpados se me humedecen, es una familia.

No hay nada más que desastre, sangre y cuerpos. Tienen a una mujer muy grave, que después de unos minutos acuestan en una camilla, comparten miradas en negación, no tiene salvación, posiblemente esté muerta. Doy un paso hacia atrás y algo llama mi atención en el fondo, un chico de lentes, frunce el ceño y baja la mirada pero en eso sus ojos se cruzan con los míos y sin pensarlo separo los labios, incapaz de decir alguna palabra. Se sobresalta y me estudia, ¿Qué demonios hago? Repentinamente quiero esconderme, volteo en busca de respuestas, quedándome perplejo, algo me devuelve a la realidad.

Un niño, un chico sujeta mi mano derecha. Llora descontroladamente, intento hacer algún gesto pero solo puedo aparentar horror, no parece hacerle daño mi indiferencia. El niño apunta hacia el accidente, hacia su familia. De la nada me olvido de mi temor principal, giro la vista pero no hay nada, el paisaje esta pausado, al igual que mi mano vacía.

Caigo en el charco empapando mis zapatos, la lluvia me ha empapado.

l-l-l

Tengo fiebre, la calle está tranquila. Todo fue mentira, tonterías inventadas por mis ojos. Pero aunque trate de convencerme no término de creerlo, me acerco a un café con miedo a que me echen por estar empapado. Las personas me saludan al salir, me entra un poco de vergüenza y respondo, al fondo unas chicas murmullan en mi dirección, por inercia me bajo la gorra y veo la carta.

Ese día le dije adiós a mi privacidad, que no es que la apreciara con recelo, pero la vida pasaba tan tranquila que no me daba cuenta de que día era cada vez que me levantaba. Después de que se publicara la gente empezó a hablar de ella y me entro un repentino sentimiento de emoción y ansiedad por que fuera aceptada, y lo logro. Está en los best sellers, soy autor de un best seller. Me lo repito todos los días para ver si uno de ellos me hace sentir importante, suspiro, creo que soy adicto al café.

Siento los murmullos más cerca y cuanto separo los ojos de la cata, dos chicas están frente a mí, una se esconde tras la otra y le sonrió. Noto que se ponen nerviosas y mantengo la calma, les hablo como si fuera cualquier cosa y esa emoción reaparece. ¿Un autógrafo? Mientas lo escribo me recuerdo cuando fue la primera vez que sucedió, ¿Cómo me sentí? Pero lo más importante surgió después.

¿Para qué escribía? Ahora lo sé, veo sus sonrisas y las despido, para ellos. Ya no vivo para agradarle a mis padres, ni me esfuerzo para parecerme a Kunihiro, el hijo perfecto. Aun así no estoy completo, mi vida gira en torno a palabras, sueños que persigo y se fugan; y esa necesidad de tener algo que perdí, sé que me olvido de algo. En algún momento perdí la pista de que era.

El silencio se interrumpe, el celular marca un número, el único que tengo registrado, y no solo por necesidad: el manager, o Hiroto. Da lo mismo, no le contestare, es más divertido verle fuera del departamento con cara de pocos amigos.

En mi mente veo sus ojos, en ocasiones eran castaños, en otro color miel. En el pasado su sombra me perseguía, eran mis pesadillas habituales, pero me aterra lo que sea. Porque no es normal, y lo sé, por esa razón me fui de casa, por mi trauma, por la opresión que siento a querer regresar a otras, en algún momento, y perderme en ese instante.

Bah sueno como un idiota, el reloj marca una hora que no leo y solo interpreto por el aspecto del cielo. Considero pasar a la librería por un libro erótico, siquiera un poco de distracción, estoy harto de los misterios y romances clichés.

Nada, no veo el interés que hay por sexo barato, pero el chico a mi lado se veo como todo un pervertido, por no decir que puedo ver que no debería estar en una librería, si no camino a rentar una porno.

Viste una típica gabardina y un pantalón caqui, se cubre el rostro tras unos anteojos y un gorro de estambre, es inevitable no querer burlarme. Me tienta el tomarle video para subirlo a internet, pero decido divertirme en vivo. Maldice por lo bajo y tira unos cuantos libros de una repisa, a punto de agacharme a ayudarle, una chica a su espalda recoge las cosas, no aguanto la risa y me escondo detrás de un librero. Va de tacones con telas leopardo y unos lentes oscuros, acompañado de una gorra de beisbol.

−hermano eres realmente torpe y terco−se acerca y tengo que sentarme en unos sofás de espera−deberías aceptar la ayuda de Isogai, es un buen chico.

− ¡Y un carajo! No hago estas ridiculeces porque me guste−cambia de genero al de drama/romance, finjo buscar un título en las repisas inferiores−si no ayudas, mejor no estorbes, llamas mucho la atención, pareces una cirquera.

La chica se ofende, que a decir verdad está un tanto ridícula, pero no la guzgo.

−y tu un pervertido−toma en sus manos un título conocido estampándolo en el pecho del chico−ten el dichoso librito, vámonos, la nana se preocupara.

l-l-l

Vuelvo a escuchar murmullos, pero parece ser mi imaginación. Subo al piso superior, tomo un Manga que parece ser entretenido y me duermo apenas leo un capitulo.

Me enfrasco en un incendio, y ahora sus ojos son oscuros, dulces y atrayentes. Le persigo sin importarme el daño y le tomo de la cadera, en medio del caos le beso, como si fuera mi último suspiro y resulta serlo, muero en cenizas.

Abro los ojos, sudo gotas frías por el lugar áspero. Chasqueo los labios, está a oscuras, mi mente me atormenta, y me siento peor que en momentos. No quiero salir del departamento, me recuerdo.

Y todo viene como fría agua. Por qué mis padres me detestan, mis miedos a la soledad y el amor que tengo a mi vida tranquila.

Salgo de la biblioteca y corro de vuelta a mi departamento, la habitación se abre de una patada y me recuesto en la sala. El monitor esta encendido, me paso las manos por el cabello y sin moverme observo en la oscuridad el lugar. No hay nada, solo el aire que corre de la ventana y mi manuscrito con un párrafo extra.

Me tiembla el labio inferior, alguien completo las líneas, agregando lo del accidente y un beso entre las llamas. Me humedezco los labios, está incompleto, pienso positivo y agradezco como paso, se me nubla la vista y una imagen de mí mismo escribiendo esto se cola en mis recuerdos, lucho por mantener la cordura.

No me confió, tomo la taza de café y la aviento por la ventana, y el recuerdo apenas parece eso, un recuerdo. Como si quisieran manipular mi mente, o quizá solo estaré loco, y si no es así debería estarlo, me lo merezco.

En ocasiones recuerdo cosas sin sentido. Es por ello que mis padres perdieron esperanzas en mí, por así decirlo, aunque nunca les agrade del todo. Borro el recuerdo de mi memoria, como con todos los demás y me dirijo a revisar mi correo.

Mi contraseña es la canción que me ha inspirado para una de mis escenas favoritas. Y además es de un cantante novato del que no se mucho, así que era perfecta.

Ingreso el titulo _nada en lo nuestro fue amor_ y se abren miles de correos no leídos. Suspiro.

Después de leer algunos veo algo interesante, la lista de actores, ¡por fin! Exclamo en vos alta, era lo único que me tenía emocionado del rodaje, no quería saber nada, hasta que fuera indispensable mi presencia, y ya faltaban tres días para dar luz verde.

Por desgracia había llegado el momento de hacer presencia.

Veamos, repaso la lista y sorpresa, sorpresa. Ni idea de quienes son.

Googleo los personajes principales.

Souichi Tatsumi como Aoi Takeda, se abre los resultados, mostrándome a un chico excéntrico en toda forma, leo unas críticas, solo chismes. Entro en pánico, Aoi es mi favorito, me niego a quedarme con esa idea, investigo sus anteriores trabajos hasta que me topo con la wiki directamente busco su perfil y me da una extraña sensación al leerla, es todo lo contrario, suspiro y lo dejo estar, busco otro personaje.

Isogai Taichirou como Eibisu Hishida, me agrada! Veo unas cuantas páginas de chismes, y hago clic en su última película conde su coestrella aparece en la que será la adaptación a mi libro, y al terminar reconozco que sin duda son buenos. La chica es guapa y trabaja a menudo en comerciales, googleo su nombre en otra pestaña, Nao Matsumoto.

Sin darme cuenta las horas en el reloj se adelantaron como locas, y a mi lado la ventana me señala el amanecer, demonios, hoy andaré como zombi por el set, grandioso.

Apago el portátil y me dirijo a la ducha para relajarme, estoy ansioso por conocerles, quien lo diría.

Todos parecen amigables (aunque con todos me refiera a tres) a excepción de uno, que en gran mayoría no me importa, de todos modos tendré que conocerle. Analizo mentalmente los planes del día de hoy−a este paso necesitare una agenda− comer con el reparto, dar mi aprobación a los vestuarios y escenarios, me llevo un pan tostado a la boca analizando si se me ha pasado algo por alto.

Al parecer no. Suena mi celular recordándome lo contrario.

_Ir a la universidad_

Me aclaro los ojos para ver bien, si efectivamente dice eso. Y caigo en cuenta que no hay ningún diploma sobre mi pared ni en ningún otra parte. No quiero regresar.

Suspiro, en todo caso hoy estoy ocupado. De la nada el día parece menos gris.

Hoy conoceré a Aoi Takeda, tarare una cancioncita que ha estado en mi cabeza, o al actor quien lo interpretara, da lo mismo. Espero no decepcionarme, la imaginación en ocasiones te deslumbra con su visión maravillosa de las cosas, y al ver la realidad te caes de cara al suelo.

Y siempre me ocurría eso.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo uno por Morinaga Tetsuhiro.<strong>

**...**

**GRACIAS POR LEER **dejen sus reviews, ¿díganme que les ha parecido? me siento llena de energía, ayer por la madrugada actualice ENCUENTROS CASUALES y hoy este fic, espero poder actualizar mas pronto, y presiento que el capitulo que viene sera mas largo, comentarios, sugerencias? soy bien recibidas, nuevamente muchas gracias por leer, Y como siempre se los digo, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo **CONTINUARA...**


End file.
